


Firsts

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Genyatta Week, It's Genji we are talking about what were you expecting, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, happiness, let them be happy, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: It's the first day of Genyatta week everybody! I'm here with my fic for the day's theme 'firsts'. Fluff with two robots who deserve each other and happiness, some angst may accidentally have slipped in. Let's celebrate this week and enjoy the ship feels together!





	

Genji was just returning to the watch point from his rounds, when he noticed Zenyatta meditating in the shade of a tree. Easily he changing his course, the cyborg jumped down from room, landing softly onto the grass mat. He walked closer quietly, not to disturb his master’s meditation. His effort was futile however since Zenyatta directed his attention to Genji anyway, his lights shining a shade brighter when the monk returned to his normal mode.

“Ah, greetings, Genji. How are you today?”

Genji found his mechanical voice calming, instantly relaxing in Zenyatta’s presence.

“I am feeling fine, Zenyatta. I hope I didn’t disturb you?”

The ninja sat down next to the monk, who hummed a quiet laughter in response.

“Never, Genji, would you be a bother to me. I am always glad to have you with me.”

Genji smiled at the warm words, the omnic returning the affectionate gesture with a tilt of his head. Even though Genji wore the visor to cover his face, the monk never ceased to amaze him with how good he was at reading his expressions. It was reassuring to have someone who understood you beyond words, someone who understood what he was feeling even with his mask on. It made him feel like he was still Genji beneath his armour, not just patchwork built from the fragments of what he used to be.

“Would you like to join me in meditating, my student?”

Genji nodded. He inhaled slowly and collected his thoughts, breathing out with equal calm and concentration.

“Master?”

“Yes, Genji?”

“Thank you.”

Zenyatta looked up at the cyborg beside him, slight confusion in his voice.

“I must ask what exactly are you thanking me for, my dear?”

Genji felt his cheeks flush lightly at the pet name, and the affection sounded from his voice as he responded.

“For being there for me. I want you to know how grateful I am of your existence, Zenyatta.”

Had the omnic been capable of facial expressions, Genji was sure Zenyatta would be blushing right now. He could swear the lights in his forehead had a pink hue to them. A chuckle escaped Genji’s lips, the sound warm and loving. He and Zenyatta had been officially a couple for a month now, though the mutual feelings had existed for much longer.

“You do know that you are absolutely adorable when you are flustered, don’t you master?”

Genji gave up on meditating, shifting to sit more comfortably in the tree’s shade. Zenyatta was covering his face with both hands, and Genji watched with a smile.

“I-Thank you. But I cannot help it when you say things like that.”

Genji laughed and laid down on his back to rest his head in his boyfriend’s lap. He might not have been happy with everything as it was in his life, but right now he was content simply spending time with the omnic. When Zenyatta uncovered his face, Genji was staring up at him.

Zenyatta looked down at him, lost on to why somebody would want to lay their head in omnic’s lap.

“Are you... Not uncomfortable this way?”

Genji shook his head. There was hardly any place in the world as Genji now knew it, that would compare to this. The metallic legs might not have been as soft as those of flesh, but it didn’t matter. The cyborg was still very insecure about physical touch, a radical change to Genji from his younger days. Genji sighed contently, rolling to his side. He closed his eyes and breathed peacefully, deep, slow inhales and exhales.

Zenyatta was sitting on the ground level instead of floating. He wanted to make it easier for Genji to rest his head in the cradle of the omnic’s legs, crossed in lotus pose. Quietly, the monk began humming while he petted the cyborg’s head in slow strokes. Genji lingered on the border of falling asleep, listening to his master’s omnic orbs chime, the golden glow warming his form.

“Genji..?”

Zenyatta stopped stroking his head, his hand moving to cup his cheek. Genji responded with a drowsy sound, signalling he was not asleep yet but almost so.

“May I-” The omnic hesitated. “...May I see your face, Genji?”

The ninja didn’t answer right away, he just turned his head to look up at Zenyatta in silence. The omnic was afraid he had crossed the line, and was beginning to apologize, when Genji interrupted him.

“Please, do not apologize. It is okay. Just... Try not to flinch. It isn’t a pretty sight...”

Genji raised arm, placing his hand on top of Zenyatta’s. He waited a moment longer, and Zenyatta could see the effort Genji was going through to emotionally prepare for what was coming. The omnic placed his free hand on top of Genji’s head in reassurance.

“Do not force yourself to do this, there is no reason to hurry if you are not ready.”

Genji shook his head firmly. With newfound determination, the cyborg pressed his fingers onto the sides of his mask, waiting until the pressure was released in puffs of steam. Carefully removing the mask, Genji lowered it to the ground. He was biting his lip a bit too hard and he was too scared to open his eyes, waiting for the judgement. What he felt first was a warm touch on his forehead and the fingers which trailed down along the curve of his face: Careful, treasuring touch.

“You are beautiful, Genji. So very beautiful.”

There was no lie in Zenyatta’s voice. He was truly, genuinely admiring Genji’s scarred features and thought them to be nothing close to disturbing. Genji opened his eyes, slowly looking Zenyatta in the eye. His face was covered in scars, and it hadn’t healed very well in few places. Beautiful was the last word he would have described that mess with. Genji smiled weakly, feeling his eyes starting to water. Zenyatta lifted his thumb to carefully wipe the tears away, unable to tear his eyes away from the precious sight. Genji’s eyes were dark brown, so dark they were almost black. Zenyatta felt like he could drown in them, captivated by the pair of eyes staring up at him, unaware of what kind of effect they had on the omnic.

Zenyatta couldn’t help it. He leaned down and hesitated only for a second, before pressing his faceplate against the scarred lips.The sudden touch took Genji by surprise, and Zenyatta felt the cyborg stiffen underneath him. It took only a second for Genji to recover before he melted into the kiss. 

For a moment Zenyatta was saddened by the fact he was not able to respond to the kiss properly, but his gloom was soon forgotten. Genji's lips trailed along his faceplate, showering Zenyatta with warm touches in spite of the one sideness of the motion. 

Their angle was awkward with the cyborg still laying his head in the omnic’s lap, but it didn’t stop Genji from hungrily drowning the omnic's face in affectionate kisses. Zenyatta pulled back just enough to be able to look the other in the eye again. Genji returned the look wide eyed, his face flushed and breath heaving.

“Oh my dearest.”

Zenyatta stroked Genji's cheekbone lovingly with his thumb.

“I have gotten the impression you claim your face is today less handsome then it was in the past. If that really is the truth, I do not dare to imagine what seeing your face would have done to me back then."

As he spoke, the ominc trailed his fingertips along the scars covering Genji's pale skin, now colored in bright red.

"Genji, I have never seen anything as beautiful in my life as you are.”

The adoration in the monk’s voice was impossible to miss. Zenyatta pressed his forehead against Genji’s, who took a moment to process the words. Then the cyborg started laughing softly, the sound brimming with love:

 "If you so insist, I might have to take my mask off more often around you."

The answer was immediate, accompanied with likewise affectionate laughter.

"Please do, I would like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was only the first part of my take on Genyatta week! All of the stories will be added to my collection for this challenge. The stories will be mostly independent, taking place in different phases of Genji and Zenyatta's relationship. If you didn't know yet, tomorrow's theme is crush/confession, look forward for more updates during the rest of the week!


End file.
